Terminals for accessing a wireless network include a wireless network module, a wireless network card, etc., which are widely applied net surfing media in the wireless wide area communication network currently. The working manner thereof is generally that the host side is connected to the terminal via physical interfaces such as universal serial bus (USB) interface and so on and exchanges data or AT commands to complete the basic telecom services.
The terminal itself has a digital baseband processor, which has to possess a firmware program if working. Currently, the terminal stores the firmware program into the expanded flash memory (FLASH) thereof, and when the terminal is powered up, the program will be read out from the FLASH and loaded into an expanded external random access memory (RAM) for running. When the firmware version is abnormal, the user has to reacquire a new firmware version and burn the same into the FLASH, and once the FLASH is ruined, it will cause the entire terminal not able to be upgraded or used.